


Crocheting

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q crochets during slow moments and when thinking about things





	Crocheting

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Wait - you know how to knit/crochet? how?”

Q’s POV

Sometimes, when it’s late at night and most of the minions are gone for the day, he’ll get out the yarn and crochet hook. It’s not a common occurrence, and used more often when he is hitting a knot that he needs to spend some time unraveling but doesn’t feel like speaking aloud as he does it.

New minions who see him standing at his desk absently working the yarn tend to stare at him until he either stares back or until one of the other minions hustles them along. So far none of the agents have seen him using yarn, or if they have, they’ve been smart enough not to comment on it.

Right now he’s working on making a few new cat toys for his furballs. It’s something he’s done enough times that it doesn’t take hardly any focus, though he does occasionally check to make sure that he’s still on the right path with his project.

There is something in the code he’s been working on that’s just wrong. He’s just not seeing what it is yet. Hence getting his crochet supplies out and working on the cat toy.

Besides that, he’s the one on call for 003 in case of a situation. She’s not far behind Bond for mischief levels and inability to work with handlers. It’s simpler for him to handle any potentially needs she might have.

“You crochet?” Bond’s startled tone draws him from his equations.

“Yes,” he replies dryly, eyes darting from the screen in front of him, to his project, to the agent watching him with curious blue eyes. “Why are you here? You’re not due in for another four hours.”

Ignoring the question, the spy queries, “How do you know how to crochet? Why?”

“Answer my question, and I’ll answer yours,” he counters, spotting the problem with the code and setting his project  aside so he can fix it.

“I couldn’t sleep, I was going to use the gym and decided to detour to say hello when I remembered that you had a late shift tonight,” Bond answers, motioning to his project expectantly.

“I learned as a kid as something to do with my hands. Now I use it as a way to relax as I am working through problems.” He states, fixing the code.

Leaning against the desk, the agent queries, “Do you crochet often here?”

He slightly shakes his head, “Not really. It’s mostly done when I am playing a waiting game or while trying to figure something in my code.”

Chuckling, Bond nods, surprisingly requesting. “Think you could show me?”

His fingers still for a moment as he tilts his head to study the agent, “Probably. I have extra hook  in my kit if you want to try.”

“Yes,” the blue eyed man seems startled to say that.

“Right then, let me finish up with this bit, and I’ll get you started.” He states as he goes back to fixing the code. “At least until Thompson comes on the line.”

“Deal,” Bond agrees seeming to relax a bit further against the desk.

Definitely not how he expected the evening to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
